


It'll All Be Okay

by GettingGreyer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst, F/F, Poetry, Villanelle, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Adora left her. Adora broke her promise and betrayed Catra ....This is a short poem written from Catra's POV as she explores her feelings towards Adora and their now complicated relationship.





	It'll All Be Okay

Your hand is gripped in mine, as you tell me it’ll all be okay

I believed you, I believed that promise we made.

Those words echo through my mind, as I watch you walk away.

 

You showed me the colors in a world of grey

But even you couldn’t stop it, as the colors began to fade.

Your hand is gripped in mine, as you tell me it’ll all be okay

 

I screamed, I screamed for you to stay—

But you said no, as you held up that shining blade.

Those words echo through my mind, as I watch you walk away.

  
I run—searching for you—through the fray

You stand warmed and bright beneath that venomous shade

Your hand is gripped in mine, as you tell me it’ll all be okay

 

In a world where we stood together, I never thought you’d betray.

Was your affection nothing more than a charade?

Those words echo through my mind, as I watch you walk away.

 

The memories bring forth the feelings I was never able to convey

As I cut the ties holding you I never saw you more afraid.

Your hand is gripped in mine, as you tell me it’ll all be okay

Those words echo through my mind, as I watch you walk away.   



End file.
